Ben Hun
Looking for the user who this character represents in the Fanon world Ben Hun the user? Ben James Hun commonly known as Ben Hun,Overlord of the HunEmpire,or just plane Ben' is young,brave, and strong adventurer,time traveler and ruler of the HunEmpire.He lives in the HunEmpire all though he owns his own island with an ancient castle this island is known as Awesome Island.All though he is young he is a just and wise ruler yet at some times is known to be stuborn and head strong the kind of person who throws caution to the winds and attacks his enemys head on usualy driving them back the the ferocity of the attack. Background Ben Hun hatched on Awesome Island,off the coast of the Antartic Peninsula, the day after his father Robert Hun died for some unknown reason. Early Years One bright summer morning Ben hatched out of his egg to enter the bright caring world.for the first few weeks of his life he was wrestless all ways trying to go and explore but his mother would never let him. he had a strong intrest in adventure and exploring he explored the whole castle on awesome island and even discovered a few secret doors and hidden things.when he was three years old he learned to talk his firt word being explore soon he could say lots of words such as puffle and penguin.When he was about 5 years old his mother died which meant he had to learn to take care of himself which he did after 5 long days of trial and error. at the age of 7 he started to explore unknown parts of Awesome Island and that was when he met Brain and shine to rare puffles silver and grey,together they discovered the Time Travel Staff in a huge cave with strange writing on the walls which later turned out to be and ancient writing called HunScript only reedable by a Hun, however he did not learn about the powers of the staff until he was older.After discovering the Time Travel Staff all sorts of weired things started to happen like chocolate milkshakes appearing out of no where and other things but he did not find out that it was the time travel staff that caused these strange things to happen until later in his life. At the age of 10 he left awesome island and set out to explore secret and new places all over Antartica on his travels he met a creature called a cat which became his pet.At age 13 Ben hiked through the mountains of Club Penguin island to find Pen Chi's secret hiding place, after begging him he agreed to train him the the ways of the ninja. Soon after his ninja training was complete he learned that he had inherited awesome powers from his father Robert Hun which helped him on many of his adventures.in 2009 got a job in the "Universal Bureau of Secrets". Ruling The HunEmpire In 2009 a message arrived for Ben Hun at Not So Awesome Island(his island where mail is sent to him) "Dear Mr. Ben Hun we are glad to inform you that being the son of Robert Hun that you are the heir to the throne of the HunEmpire please come to Hunston as soon as possible". Ben was shocked and wondered if this was some sort of prank or if it was real,” Well one way to find out" he said to himself and after packing a few things he traveled to Hunston.When he arrived he was greeted by cheers from the people of the HunEmpire and after many questions He agreed to rule the great HunEmpire.Soon after taking the throne he was faced with the many problems of his county which his people looked to him to solve such as the giant penguin eating puffles and the penguin raiders which attacked town in his empire.to help fend of the raiders he founded the HunEmpire Air Force to try and take down some of the raiders before they destroyed his towns.so far he still hasent solved the problem of the giant penguin eating puffles but hes working on it.in 2009 Ben Hun made christmas a legal holiday in the HunEmpire because for some reason the rulers of the past didint notice that it was not a legal holiday because it was celebrated by every one.After making Christmas a legal holiday he desided to hoast a Huge feast in the town square of hunston so every one including the poor could be happy that christmas. Involvement Ben Hun is the Emperer of the great HunEmpire and member of the AdventurersClub which he is high ranked in.He owns 10 puffles and works in the Universal Bureau of Secrets a group of penguins who discover and keep great secrets about the fanon world and thUniversal Bureau of Secrets is a lot like the Universal Bureau of Fictitious Literature but not as power full although they still have time travel items .He recently recieved the"Great Adventurer" award from AdventurersClub and he is curently searching for legendary items that were losts thousands of years ago. Working for the BoF the following is leaked information about the BoF no ones sure how this information came to be known though Back in 2009 Thanks to Ben Huns's time travel expertise and Fourth Wall breaking powers and ability to with stand the chaos caused by entering other realms Ben was asked to join the Ampersand Publishing, Inc. Being paid a large amout of money he started to work for the company.How ever oddly enough no one has ever seen Ben Hun while he is working for the Company one when asked about it he replied saying that he was just a talent scout for good book authors.the odd thing is that none of the locations that he has never heard been seen at any of the locations that hes supost to be scouting. Powers and Weaknesses Ben Hun has many powers that he inherited from Robert Hun. *He can throw fire Balls *He can break the fourth wall which comes in handy *He can read the minds of weaker penguins weaker meaning non fourth wall breaking penguins. *He can fly oddly enough probaly by using the Fourth Wall to turn off the law of gravity all though that is just one theory of how he does it. Even though he has powers he aslo has weaknesses *He can't climb at all *He cant scate with or with out ice. *He has Arachnophobia slightly but not enough to make him run away just enough to stop him from attacking spiderish creatures head on. *He is weakened by organic cheese (for some odd and slightly funny reason). Trivia * He has two rare puffles. A Grey one named Brain, and a silver one named Shine. * He has a Dojo Igloo on Awesome Island (his secret island). * Ben Hun is the owner of Awesome Island. * The penguin is just 14 years old. * He loves chocolate milkshakes. * Ben loves time travel and would never give up The Time Travel Staff. * He dislikes Kwiksilver. * When not in use the Time Travel Staff is hidden inside Ben Hun's secret hideout, The Hole. * His favorite color's are red and green. * When not in the HunEmpire, he's most likely exploring new places in Antarctica. * He has a sister named Jen Hun, and doesn't like her much. * He doesn't have many real good friends but wishes he did. * He's against the floodlight act. * Hes one of the few owners of a pet cat in antartica (even though cats dont have masters they have staff lol). *He is using his army to attack Flywish. See also * Awesome Island * The Time Travel Staff * Shine * Brain * Robert Hun * HunEmpire * The Hole Quotes *(Holding the Time Travel Staff) "Its time travel time!". *"Its a good day to be deleted!" *"I'd like to see Kwiksilver try and take my staff!!!!" *"Bring it on" *"I eat danger for dinner" *"Gotta Run!" *"I travel through time bravely I fight evil bravely I eat brocoli bravely" Category:Characters Category:penguins Category:Super Penguins Category:Character Users Category:Hun Elites Member Category:Hunguins